


Haven't You Ever Been Turned On By A Polite Toaster Before?

by PositronicHeart



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: But that's the least of what's wrong here, Episode s02e09 The Measure Of A Man, Explicit Language, M/M, Maddox hasn't been laid in forever, Masturbation, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, i don't even know what i'm doing anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PositronicHeart/pseuds/PositronicHeart
Summary: The Measure Of A Man from Maddox's point of view.Because that guy is a slimey little pervert who should have been killed off like so many unfortunate redshirts.





	Haven't You Ever Been Turned On By A Polite Toaster Before?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Servetolive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servetolive/gifts).



> I honestly don't know. I do so much of this weird dark ass stuff and I have no idea where it comes from. At least I have the satisfaction of knowing Maddox got his ass handed to him by the end of the episode.

From the moment he walked onto the bridge and saw Data sitting at OPs, he could feel the blood make a dash for his groin. That smooth golden skin, those thin shimmering lips, that perfect slim form. He desperately had to resist the urge to lick his lips, eyes locked hard on the beautiful marvel of engineering sitting just across the way from him.

While speaking in the conference room with Captain Picard and Riker, it was all he could do to keep his hands to himself. But every time he looked at Data, all he could think of was throwing him against the conference table, and ripping his pants violently apart so he could fuck that perky little ass of his. Feel his synthetic walls surround him, closing in on him and encasing him in golden bliss. Run his hands along the length of his shiny cock, feel the perfect smooth skin underneath his fingers as he tortures the head endlessly. Until he finally feels his sweet golden come splur all over his hands, followed by his own magnificent release. He shakes his head of such thoughts, trying to remember what Picard just said to him.

When he enters Data's quarters and is approached by the android in question, he realizes within a moment of wonderfully torturous harmony that they're all alone together, therefore he has the opportunity to do whatever he wants to him without having to worry about being caught. All he wants in that moment is to push Data onto the computer console, suck his nipples and navel in his mouth until moving down to take his cock between his lips. He can hear Data beg him to stop, but he ignores him completely, tearing off his pants and shoving his hard member straight into Data's golden ass and endlessly thrusting until he fills him up with his sticky material. He has to hold back however, no matter how _hard_ he wants to fuck that perfect body standing in front of him. He'll have all the time in the world to do such things once he agrees to the transfer.

When the court is in session, he simply can't take his eyes off Data, who just happens to be sitting just across from him again. The look on his face is so pure, so innocent. He could swear he saw fear in those golden eyes. Those big beautiful golden eyes. When Data is called to the stand, he knows he'll have to keep his ground. The uniforms they wear are very, generous to the eye. And when Data walks toward his seat at the other end of the room, every muscle, every _buldge_ is visible. And as the trial progresses, Riker asks Captain Louvois if he can remove Data's arm. That sends him into a frenzy. As Riker carefully removes the pale golden arm from Data's body, he can feel his blood boiling deep down inside, watching those long slender fingers twitch and curl. Just imagine those _inside him_. And when Riker hits the switch on Data's lower back, his whole world stops. He prays to God the session will be over soon, or else he may have a very unfortunate accident in the presence of some of Starfleet's finest.

When a recess is called, he rushes his way to the nearest bathroom he can find, hastily ripping his pants down his legs as he pumps himself dry. He can imagaine Data kneeling before him, running his wet tongue along his cock, sucking harder and harder every time he moans for more. He can imagine shoving his dick down Data's throat, not even allowing him time to take another breath before he mercilessly fucks his mouth raw. He grabs hold of Data's perfect auburn hair, pulling and twisting it as he pleases. And when he finally shoots out his essence, he imagines shoving even further into Data's mouth, not even giving him a choice as he's forced to swallow every bit of come that pours down his throat.

When the court rejoins, he feels refreshed, and doesn't believe there's anything that can ruin his blissful mood. He sits patiently, imagining all the things he'll be able to do to Data once he has him in his grasp. To slam his face into the ground as he pounds into him harder and harder, to twist and pinch those sweet little golden nipples of his while his other hand is busy working his hard dick, to lick the honey gold come from his cock, while joyfully listening to his cries and pleas for mercy. What fun it will be. But when Louvois rules in favor of Data, his beautiful euphoria suddenly vanishes. Data stand up to face him, confidence burning deep behind those citrine yellow eyes, and all he can think of is grabbing him by his cock and slamming into his little ass on the very table Louvois was just sitting at. He resists, somehow, and ignores his urges the rest of the day as he retreats in failure and prepares to travel back to Galor IV.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow okay. Going back and reading it now makes me worry for myself. But as long as somebody got something out of this then that's what matters. :)


End file.
